


Canaan

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Relationships: Twilight/Male OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Canaan

They were at the Canaan club in downtown Hyrule. Sweaty, gyrating bodies congregated on the dance floor while the DJ spun trap remixes of bangers from the last decade. Twilight was seated at the bar, Wild’s hand on his shoulder, sipping a lager that he bought for 2 bucks.

Twilight’s head fell forward as he gave into his inebriation. “What am I gonna do Wild? Midna was the only one for me. Now she’s gone,” Twilight sobbed all over again.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Wild said as he began rubbing circles in Twilight’s back. “Why don’t you find a new focus. You said you wanted to start a small vegetable garden on the windowsill.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want vegetables, I want Midna.”

Wild sighed through his frustration. “You know what Twi, we’ve been here for an hour, why don’t you look around, observe the talent, find a new Midna? Hm, sound like a good idea?”

Twilight sniffled. “No.”

“Well, I don’t care.” Wild was insistent. He was tired of Twilight’s moping and brooding. Ever since Midna got a boyfriend Twilight hasn’t been himself. He’s been… sad for lack of a better word. “We’re getting you out of this funk tonight.”

Twilight sighed. “Can’t I just go home and eat ice-cream?”

“No, Twilight. Now come on,” Wild stood up and pulled Twilight out of his seat. He pulled Twilight close to him and pointed at the dance floor. “Look at all those people. Just pick the one you like and go talk to them. Simple as that!”

“But I don’t-”

“Just do it,” Wild said and shoved Twilight into the throng of club-goers.

Twilight knocked straight into a gentleman wearing skinny jeans and a button-up grey shirt. The man turned around and stared straight into Twilight’s nervous eyes. He had a dark, caramel complexion, cool grey eyes and dark brown curly hair that reached the nape of his neck.

“I’m so sorry. My friend pushed me. I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s alright,” the man said with a smile in his voice. “My name’s Jacob. What’s yours?” Jacob had a smooth deep voice, one that made Twilight’s knees wobble and his throat go dry.

“Oh, uh, Link, my name’s Link,” Twilight breathed and Jacob’s lip turned up in a gentle, easy smile once again.

“Cool name,” was Jacob’s simple answer. “Care to dance with me, Link.”

Holy cow! The way Jacob said Twiligh’s name sent bonafide shivers up his spine. The word on his tongue might as well have been an offer to fix up Twilight’s beat-up pick-up truck, it sounded so good. “S-sure, I wouldn’t mind,” then Twilight thought about his careless answer. “B-but I can’t dance.”

“No problem. We can just chill on the gallery.”

At least the gallery seemed quieter than the dance floor. Jacob pulled Twilight along quickly through the crowd and up the spiral staircase leading to a floor that was decorated with soft leather couches dotting the area and small wooden coffee tables. Jacob took Twilight to a vacant couch that was situated in a dimly lit corner. It would have been quite a romantic setting if Twilight was with…

Jacob sat down and Twilight followed automatically.

“What’s wrong,” Jacob asked, concern in his voice.

“Nothing,” Twilight answered flatly.

Jacob put a strong, comforting hand on Twilight’s shoulder.“I know that look. It’s a look of heartbreak. I’ve worn it myself.” Twilight met his eyes and saw the genuineness behind them. “Please tell me.”

The second that soft whisper passed Jacob’s perfect lips, Twilight spilled his feelings. “It’s just this girl I had a crush on. She got a boyfriend and I’ve been struggling with- I don’t know- accepting it. I just can’t get over her,” Twilight breathed.

Jacob nodded understandingly. “I understand. It’s hard to accept that the journey is over, that what could have happened is simply no longer a possibility. But, as life goes on, we find that the journey doesn’t stop until you reach a destination. Where’s your destination, Link?”

There was silence as Twilight though about the question, the loud music muting to white noise. “Love,” was Twilight’s answer.

Jacob smiled, and it was the most beautiful smile Twilight has ever seen. Jacob leaned closer…and closer until he was a hair’s breadth from Twilight.

And then they kissed and it was the best feeling in the world at that moment.

Then they separated and Twilight was left breathless on the couch beside a man who made his heart race and his knees weak.

“Now tell me, Link,” Jacob asked, grabbing Twilight’s attention. “Is the journey over?”

Twilight didn’t answer. Instead, he grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and pulled him in close, Jacob’s perfect lips brushing his own. Twilight shook his head once they pulled apart with a smile adorning his visage. “No,” he whispered.

Fin


End file.
